


Survival Instinct

by Tarlan



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), X-Men: Days of Future Past References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: It takes seeing Scott alive and whole for Logan to realise he had missed Scott most of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zippit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/gifts).



> Follows directly on from the end of _Days of Future Past_

Logan had so many questions and he knew Charles was more than willing to answer all of them but his attention wandered, caught by other changes in the timeline. Yes, he'd been happy to see Jean, lifting the weight of her death from his shoulders, but his whole body had come alive the moment he realized Scott was also standing there, alive and whole. It was a revelation that struck at the very core of his being, unveiling years of denial, aware only now of a grief he'd compartmentalized so he would not have to bear the loss; a survival instinct as deeply ingrained as the Adamantium bonded to his bones.

"Your thoughts are elsewhere. Perhaps now is not so good a time to talk," Charles stated softly, but he was smiling so Logan suspected he knew where his thoughts had traveled.

Logan nodded and moved towards the door, but he paused on the threshold as Charles called out. 

"I believe you will find a certain person very receptive to your desires... as long as you don't take his vehicles again without his permission."

Logan smiled wryly, sensing and hearing nothing but understanding and support in the Professor's voice.

He found Scott in the kitchen, rooting through the refrigerator for a soda and the makings for a sandwich.

"If you're looking for Jean then... don't."

"And if I was looking for you?"

Scott straightened and turned, and Logan wished he could see behind the visor to the expression in his eyes. The rest of his body language radioed intrigue mingled with a little beliigerence, defensive or maybe macho posturing, tensing a little more when Logan walked right up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. The gesture seemed to confuse Scott more than it had the first time around in the Professor's office, but he didn't pull away when Logan leaned in and softly kissed him.

"I missed you."

Scott was still confused but he smiled and relaxed under Logan's hand. "I'm still here."

END


End file.
